Chizuru and the Tsukumogami
by Yukina Mika
Summary: 3/12/2017


Everything seems to be going well these days.

Horikawa notes quietly as he washes the dirty laundry by the well.

There is this softness in the air that makes everyone a little bit less tense and their speech is quite lighthearted.

They still struggle, though, with the blood in the light blue haori he has been washing as evidence.

He wrinkles his nose and dives back into work with a steely determination. He will make sure the blood is washed away and the haori are as good as new when he is done with them.

Suddenly, he hears it, the soft footsteps that he has, by now, been familiar with.

He turns as the figure clads in light pink rounds the corner.

"Kunihiro-kun, do you need help with the laundry?" Yukimura Chizuru, the latest recruited page of the Vice-Commander – or at least that is what they have been telling the men – asks.

He can see from the flush on her face that she has just returned from a patrol and he smiles, softly and wrings out the water in the last haori in the patch of laundry. "Thank you for your offer but I think I will be fine, Yukimura-san."

He watches as her face falls in a split second before continuing. "But I wouldn't mind if you join me in hanging up these haori."

Her smile once again graces her face as she swiftly gathers the newly-washed clothes. "I will get to it right away." She promises.

He chuckles softly because he knows she would and probably not slack-off like someone else.

Ah, also, he has a scheduled practice with Kane-san this evening, doesn't he?

* * *

So far, it has been a beautiful day with cloudless sky and gentle breeze.

Kashuu sighs as he watches the clouds float by.

Okita and Yamatonokami are playing with the neighborhood kids in the front yard and he has no desire to be caught with them and endure and scolding from their Vice-Commander so he lingers just outside the room they share.

He hears soft footsteps and turns to see Yukimura carrying an empty tray.

"Good morning, Kiyomitsu-san." The girl greets him with a gentle grin.

He nods back in greeting. "Good morning, Chizuru-chan. Want to sit down and talk for a moment?" He asks kindly.

The girl looks torn but eventually, she settles in a seiza next to him. "I guess a quick talk wouldn't hurt." She muses.

They sit quietly before Kashuu opens his mouth and asks. "Our master said he would us to the Gion Festival if we were free that day."

The girl beams happily and claps her hands together. "That is so nice of him." She gushes. "I wish I could go too but I have to ask Hijikata-san. It would be nice to go out…" Her voice trails off.

"Then why not tag along with us?" He suggests. "I am sure that Hijikata-san would let you go since Saitou-san will be coming with us."

Yukimura seems to be thinking until a smile crosses her face. "Thank you for your offer." She replies gratefully.

Kashuu waves his hand dismissively. "Don't thank me. I know Saitou-san will join us on the Vice-Commander's order to control the damage if there are accidents."

The girl laughs softly. "He can't be that bad, can he?" She queries. "There are children there so I am sure he will be glad and not set a bad example for them."

He shakes his head with a smirk. "Of course he will be glad." He answers. "After all, he is more popular with kids than he is with women." At this, they share a laugh and he continues. "But accidents happen so better be safe than sorry."

They sit there in silence until Yukimura stands up and picks up the tray. "Excuse me but I think it is my turn to help in the kitchen." With that, she turns and heads for the kitchen.

Looking after her retreating back, Kashuu grins.

He can't wait to see the happiness on her face when they go to the biggest festival in Kyoto together.

* * *

Everything seems to be livelier with the Gion Festival just around the corner.

Nagasone enters the kitchen with the things he has been out to buy from the market.

"Welcome back, Kotetsu-san." The little page greets him with a small smile as she put the knife she has been using to chop vegetables down and quickly picks out the things he has brought back.

Looking around, he realizes that there is only her in the kitchen. "Yukimura, where is Gen-san?" He asks. "He was here when I left."

Yukimura hums as she turns back to preparing for the meals. "Gen-san left for a patrol." She answers.

"Do you need help?" He asks, already tying the sleeves of his clothes up. "I am currently free."

She nods with a grateful smile. "If I refused, you would find a way to stay and help." She chuckles teasingly.

He laughs and pats her on the head. "You are our guest here. You shouldn't be doing chores around the place but since you insisted, some of us should help you." He says and watches as she dips her head in embarrassment.

"I just want to be useful." She murmurs quietly. "I can't fight as well as you so all I can do is help with chores."

He chuckles softly. "You are doing a good job, Yukimura. Keep it up." Her face turns red with each word and though he wants to tease her some more, he has to stop or they would never finish preparing lunch.

Ever since this girl came into their lives, she has been an emotional support for them.

The air is less tense these days and there is always laughter and generally, everyone seems to be very happy.

It would be great if these happy days could last forever.

* * *

The slow and gentle rhythm of the afternoon can always lull people to sleep if they are stuck in a boring circle of work.

Izuminokamin nods off as the girl across him examines his latest work.

"Kanesada-san, you have gotten better but there are still rooms for improvements." She says and Izuminokami nods sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep, Kanesada-san." The girl raises her voice a bit louder and he snaps out of his sleepiness. "Hijikata-san entrusted you to me and I do not want to disappoint him."

He frowns, picks up the brush and tries to remember what he was writing before he nodded off. "There are so many strokes. It is hard to remember." He whines like a child.

"Kanesada-san…" Yukimura reprimands him gently. "I know you are still young amongst the tsukumogami but you have to learn how to read and write."

Waving the brush dismissively, he replies. "I know I have to learn to help Hijikata-san with his work but I would rather be outside patrolling. It is not fun, stuck inside."

The girl smiles and suddenly, he knows why she is so well-liked amongst the captains. "How about we take a short rest?" She suggests kindly. "I will go and pour us some tea."

She leaves and the shoji closes quietly behind her.

Sighing, he runs through his schedule for the day and cringes when he remembers he has to practice with Kunihiro in the evening.

A practice match with Kunihiro means that either their master or their master's right-handed man – Saitou Hajime of the Third Division – will be there to oversee the training.

He groans and turns his eyes to the ceiling.

In the same moment, the shoji opens and Yukimura comes in with a tray and two cups of tea.

"You look down." She notes as she settles into a seiza and passes him a cup. "Are you thinking about your practice with Kunihiro-kun this evening?" She asks with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

He tears his eyes away from the ceiling and takes a sip of tea. "Kunihiro – as much as I like him – is merciless in training and whoever is going to oversee the training won't stop him." He rumbles mournfully.

The girl giggles softly and adds. "I have seen one of your practice matches with Kunihiro-kun. I think Saitou-san was the one who played referee in that match. It was quite an interesting thing to watch." Her eyes sparkle with admiration just like Kunihiro's when he talks about their master.

"I don't know about that but I know I am going to be so sore tomorrow." He moans as the girl shoots him an empathic look.

He wishes Yukimura was his instructor. She is kind and caring and above all, not a slave-driver. Unfortunately, her sword skill is nowhere near the level his master wants him to reach.

Guess he has to be stuck with Kunihiro as his instructor then.

* * *

The atmosphere around Kyoto has been very festive these days.

With the Gion Festival coming, most people are busy preparing for Kyoto's biggest festival. And there are some, like them, are stuck with patrols day and night.

Yamatonokami sighs as he tucks his nose into the white scarf around his neck. They have been on the edge lately with news from the Inspectors about the Choshu's activities in Kyoto.

He doesn't mind a little blood and dirt but something in his guts tells him that something big is about to happen.

"Are you alright, Yasusada-san?" The page walking beside him asks quietly as they march through the empty streets of Kyoto.

Shaking his head, he replies in a small, soft voice. "I am fine." He said. "It has been chilly, hasn't it?"

Yukimura – to his master, she is Chizuru-chan but he can never address her with such familiarity – looks unconvinced and stares at him in an uncomfortable silence.

"Take care of yourself, then." She finally says before jogging after the marching unit.

He picks up his pace and when he catches up with the unit, he can feel the questioning look of his master.

"Don't be so attached to her." Okita warns as the said girl rounds a corner to get back to her room. "The moment she leaks the secrets of the Shinsengumi, she will be hunted down and killed."

He nods solemnly and replies. "I understand." But then, he remembers then half-heart threats his master usually throws at the girl and grins. "You are jealous, aren't you, Okita-kun?"

His master rolls his eyes and stalks toward the room they shared with Kashuu. "Come on, it is late for bed."

Grinning, he jogs after his master. "So you do like her, after all."

"Stop putting words into my mouth, please." Okita replies. "And who would ask if it has been chilly in the beginning of July?"

"Okita-kun, I pick up that habit from you." He shoots back with smiling blue eyes.

Their banter continues until Hijikata roars at them to shut up and let others sleep.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
